


Cover for the Tenth Muse

by bluebellofbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet





	Cover for the Tenth Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulpesmillefera](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vulpesmillefera).
  * Inspired by [The Tenth Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593490) by [Vulpesmellifera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/pseuds/Vulpesmellifera). 




End file.
